MacDonald VS Woodley 2
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction/ When Tyron Woodley tells the world that Rory should Retire, Rory Freaks out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 _"What do you think is Next for Rory MacDonald?"_ Paul Lemieux Asked.

"Bed Baths and Sleepy time! I'm not trying to be funny, but...what is there left for Rory? I mean he offers **nothing** to MMA right now. Like you said Paul, MMA fans have very short term memories. Yeah Rory had the "Fight of the Year" I respect him for that. But Lawler VS MacDonald was yesterday news.

I feel bad for Rory. But he's young. Maybe MMA isn't for him. He'd be better off taking a long Break. He's already out for Six Months" Tyron said.

* * *

"Is Six Months enough?" Paul asked.

"No..God no. Rory MacDonald needs to hang up his Gloves and Retire" Tyron said.

* * *

Rory MacDonald shook his head at the Television screen. He never watched Footage of fighters. So he didn't even know why he was watching this. Now he regretted it. Rory shouldn't have cared.

But 1. Tyron Woodley was Robbie's Team-mate. Watching him, would give him more information. 2. Rory **had beaten** Tyron a year ago.

* * *

He couldn't believe that Tyron was so bitter. Without thinking, Rory showered. He Pulled on Blue Reebok sponsor clothes and set off to Tyron's place. He avoided the awkward stares of Mothers and their Children as he got on the bus. His face was still swollen, his nose was still plastered. He stopped at Tyron's Hotel.

He asked for Tyron's room number. They just let him up. The hotel staff loved having UFC Stars around. It gave them publicity. Rory wiped the blood away from his nose and knocked on the door. He stepped back as Tyron opened the door. Rory smirked as Tyron "The Chosen One" Woodley looked back at him in surprise.

* * *

"Hey...what's up Rory?" Woodly asked.

 **"Retirement?"** Rory said.

* * *

"Shit. I didn't mean...what were you even doing watching me on TV?" Tyron asked.

Rory pushed Tyron's arm away and let himself in. Rory couldn't smell very well, but all he could smell was sweat and Deodorant. He opened a window and leaned against a Leather chair.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tyron asked.

" **Your Blood** " Rory snapped back. "Where do you get off, judging me Tyron?"

* * *

Rory watched him squint at the Television. There was nothing Tyron Woodley could say to soften the anger that boiled inside Rory's brain. Tyron wasn't going to change the subject or screw him over with lies.

"Just say sorry Tyron"

"I'm not apologising for **anyone**. It's not against the law to say what you think. I can't talk shit about Reebok, but I can talk about you" Tyron said.

* * *

Rory shook his head, astounded by Tyron's arrogance. Sure, at this point Tyron had a right to be arrogant. He was an All American Wrestler. He's fought in Strike-force and Dana took him on from there. Tyron's UFC debut was a **knockout**. He was on a Two-fight win streak. Tyron was pretty much seen as the number one Welter-weight contender.

That is before Rory came along and stole Tyron's Title shot.

* * *

"It's not your Opinion that pissed me off. It's the way that you said it" Rory said.

"Get over it" Tyron barked,

"Get...Over...it" Rory slowly repeated.

* * *

"Yeah get a portable Wi-fi Rory. Fans are saying **much worse** about you" Tyron said.

Pissed off, Rory went to The table and Opened Tyron's meal-Box. Tyron, like many fighters, had meals delivered to his hotel room. Rory ripped the cello-tape of the Box and undid the plastic lid. He picked out some fruit, turned towards Tyron and ate it.

"Help yourself. But Stay away from **the Avocado** " Tyron teased.

* * *

Rory shrugged. It was well known that Rory had had an accident with an Avocado while chopping it. The knife had cut his hand. The injury had almost cost him a fight. But Rory didn't back out of the fight with Maia. He took it on and he'd won. Then after that, he faced Tyron.

Maybe Tyron had hated him ever since.

* * *

"Have the fruit of my Meal-Box. You look as skinny as hell anyway. Actually keep the whole Box. I'll call it a " **Rory-Pity meal** " How's that?" Woodley asked.

Rory turned away from the Box and went into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of Tyron behind him. Rory opened the cupboards searching, until he finally found what he was looking for. He opened right drawer and took out a large Kitchen Knife with a black handle.

"Rory what the fuck are you doing?" Tyron asked.

* * *

Rory ignored him and buried his hand in Tyron's fruit and Vegetable Bowl. He moved the foods around until he pulled out a light Green Avocado.

"Look, I don't need **MacDonald vs The Avocado 2** okay?" Tyron said.

"Shut-up" Rory said.

* * *

Rory put the Avocado on the counter and neatly sliced in half. Then he dug into the Fruit and politely pulled out the huge pipe inside.

"There!" Rory said Triumphantly.

"What the fuck are you trying to prove, weirdo?" Tyron asked.

* * *

"Oh...you love calling me that don't you Tyron?" Rory said flinging the knife from side to side.

"Everyone loves calling me a Weirdo, a freak, and a Psycho"

"Dude you're waving a knife in my face. If you act like a fucking Psycho people are gonna call you a **Psycho!** " Tyron shouted.

* * *

Rory dropped the knife down to his side. But still held it tightly.

You know what's crazy Tyron?

"What? You Psychopath" Tyron asked.

* * *

"I really thought there was respect between me and you. From the beginning. Since I saw you in Strike-force, I always knew that I'd have to face you one day. It's just part of the game. I'd see your body..."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me finish, pervert. I'd see your body on TV. You know, the way you're built. Packed full of muscle. Broad. You've got Huge punching power. And I admired you on TV. I like watching you fight Tyron. Between fighters there should always be that little Bit of respect"

* * *

"Rory stop being a fucking Drama Queen. I gave you respect" Tyron said.

"By telling me that I should **retire?"**

"I didn't say that shit to your face" Tyron said.

* * *

"No, you said it **behind my back**. But on TV. Tyron, I didn't just Kick-box. Or just do Sambo. I didn't just wrestle like you. I've been doing MMA since you were in Diapers. When you were a ass-hole Jock in High-school I was beating grown men after I'd done my Home-work.

I've been training with **Firas and GSP** since I was Eighteen. I was still a UFC Newbie when I beat your ass. So who the hell do you think you are telling me to retire?" Rory asked.

Rory felt Tyron's hand on top of his own. He clung onto the knife but Tyron wrestled it off of him.

* * *

"Let's just get that knife out of the way" Tyron said.

"Sure, cause I'm a fucking psycho and a danger to the public right!" Rory seethed.

"Rory I'm sorry. About the Retirement thing. Sometimes Reporters catch me out. I run my mouth and say things that are out of line. I can admit I **was** out of line. I can't tell you, or any other fighter how to live their lives, in or out of the UFC" Tyron said.

* * *

Rory shrugged. He acted flippant about the apology, when he was really relieved that Tyron had the guts to apologize. Rory picked up the Avocado and threw it in the bin. When he leaned back up he hit his nose on the Cupboard. It was obviously made of cheap wood. But it still hurt like hell.

"Shit"

"You okay?" Tyron asked.

* * *

Rory turned around. He saw Tyron grimace as he saw him. Rory felt the blood dribble down his face. Tyron grabbed a few sheets of kitchen roll and held it up to Rory's nose.

"Head up Rory...there you go" Tyron said as he held the Kitchen Paper to Rory's nose.

"Thanks...it's like **UFC 189** all over again" Rory chuckled.

* * *

Rory squinted as Tyron was able to stop the blood. It was embarassing for Rory. But after the fight with Robbie, he expected Blood to be pouring out of his body at Weird times. He flinched as Tyron put his hand on Rory's Fore-head to feel his Temperature. Rory blushed as Tyron tenderly wiped his mouth and his chin.

"There, you're cuter now than when you walked in" Tyron said.

"Apology Accepted, there's **no need** to butter me up now" Rory said.

* * *

"You're cute Rory. Kind of Sexy too. In that Geeky Serial Killer sort of way" Tyron teased.

"You like me?"

"Don't be so surprised Rory. Ever since our Weigh ins at 174 I've liked you...Seriously" Tyron said with a nod.

* * *

"Show me **how serious** " Rory asked.

It was weird when they made out. They both knew that it would be hard for Rory to breathe through his nose. But Rory pulled Tyron in by his shirt, and opened his mouth wider as Tyron licked his lip. Rory flinched a little as Tyron picked him up and sat him on the Kitchen counter. When they'd fought Tyron had only gotten one Take-down on Rory in **Three Rounds**. Rory felt proud of himself in that fight.

Tyron was a huge Stocky Wrestler. He had a Eighty percent successful Take-Down rate. No-one had ever taken Tyron down...except for Rory. Rory drifted away from thinking about their fight, when Tyron slid his hand into Rory's Reebok shorts and stroked his dick. Rory put his hand on Tyron's shoulder as the bigger Welter-weight jerked him off with his palm.

* * *

Rory moved his hand from Tyron's shoulder to the back of Tyron's head. Tyron took Rory's dick out of his Reebok shorts. He leaned over and breathed on his Tip. Rory was expecting a blow-job. But Tyron was thinking of something else.

"Rory, get on the counter" Tyron asked.

"What? Wouldn't it be easier for **you** to get on here?" Rory asked.

* * *

Rory didn't care what Tyron did to him on the counter. It's just that Rory was way taller than Tyron. Tyron Woodley was Five Foot Nine. Rory was Six Foot Three. It was going to be Awkward climbing onto the Kitchen counter, nevermind staying on there.

"This will be quick right?" Rory asked.

"Trust me" Tyron said.

* * *

Rory smiled Cynically and pushed his legs onto the counter. It felt weird. But it was sturdy. And the counter didn't creak.

"Okay, turn over Rory" Tyron asked him.

Rory didn't want to turn on his Stomach, because then his nose would be at an awkward angle. He didn't want it to touch the Cooker hobs. Rory re-arranged his tall frame until he was on all Fours. Tyron started stroking his back.

"Good boy Rory" Tyron said. With that comment, he gently **spanked** Rory's ass.

Rory was surprised at first.

* * *

"What this about?" Rory asked. "So..I'm the bad student and you're the **Dirty** MMA coach?" Rory asked.

"There's Nothing wrong with being Creative Rory. As fighters we've all got to do it. I can stop if you want" Tyron said.

But Rory didn't tell him to stop. He braced himself as Tyron Spanked his ass over and over. At first it was just gentle pats. Then Tyron would pull up Rory's shorts and lick the back of his Thighs. When Rory had gotten more relaxed the spanks got harder. Rory Rocked forwards as the sting from the spanking made his ass numb.

* * *

Rory got embarrassed as Tyron tugged his Reebok shorts down. Rory's face could take a hit, but his ass couldn't.

"You're as Red as a Cherry Rory" Tyron said.

Rory watched Tyron walk away. within seconds Tyron was back with a Reebok Ice pack.

"Reebok sell those now?" Rory said.

"Yeah, they still make us fighters pay for them though" Tyron said.

"No Discount? Wow, Stitch was **right** , Reebok do suck" Rory said.

* * *

"Tell me about it. I've got **Three Kids**. They need my Sponsor money. But Reebok have banned everything" Tyron said.

Rory nodded. The Reebok deal was professional in so many ways. But the Official presentation Event was awful. The Presenters were wooden. The fighters all had to march out like confused School-Children. The Reebok uniforms were plain and Average. Champion Jose Aldo compared the Uniform to **"Power Rangers"** He was right.

The Reebok uni-form were mainly White and Black with the same design for each fighter. All UFC Fighters now looked the same. All other Sponsors had been fired. There would be No-more Under Armour, or Cool Venum sponsors. There was No more, Hayabusa, Monster drink Sponsors or Bad Boy shorts. All of these Sponsors used pay the Fighters to wear their clothes.

* * *

Now Reebok had taken over, all other sponsors were fired. Which meant Fighter's couldn't get extra Sponsor money anymore., Reebok were paying most of the Fighters peanuts. Some Contenders were getting less than Five Grand, So It sucked. But Rory was okay. He had a good deal with Dana White. And After his Fight with Robbie, he'd got **Two Bonuses**. So Rory's had been sitting pretty for a while.

Rory shivered as Tyron put the Ice-pack against his ass.

"I seriously might have to get another job like Stitch did. Reebok isn't paying me shit" Tyron said.

* * *

"Exactly. I don't want Reebok to lick my butt. But Reebok should be replacing our Sponsor Cheques. It's the right thing to do" Rory said.

Rory turned his head round as Tyron pulled down Rory's shorts and began licking his ass. Rory bit his lip and nodded. Tyron's licking was **way better** than his spanking. The rougher Tyron's tongue was, the better it felt.

Rory opened his legs wider as Tyron spread his cheeks. Rory moaned as Tyron grabbed one of his Thighs and licked the inside of his ass. Rory could feel Tyron working his tongue up to his Sphincter.

* * *

Rory thought about jerking himself off, while Tyron did it. But before Tyron got higher, they were interrupted by Tyron's phone.

"No...Don't..." Rory said.

But Tyron was already out of his ass and walking out of the kitchen. As soon as Tyron was gone, he knew that the fun would have to stop. Rory heard Tyron on the phone and pulled his shorts up. It hurt when Rory sat on the counter, but he ignored pain and Waited for The Chosen one"

* * *

"Sorry Rory, I've got training. Rumour has it, that I've got **Johny Hendricks** Next" Tyron said.

"Right.." Rory didn't care. Even though himself, Tyron and Hendricks were all in the same division. Rory knew that on any given day he could beat anybody.

"I'll see you around?" Rory asked.

* * *

He knew that if he wanted to see Tyron again, he'd have to make something happen. They belonged to different Training camps. Rory actually lived in a different **country** too. The only way he'd see Tyron now, was at UFC Events.

"Catch you later Rory" Tyron said.

Rory walked out and walked down the corridor in a daze. Rory liked training with different fighters. He'd Trained with CupCake Tate at Extreme Couture. He'd even Trained with the **Diaz Brothers** in California. But because he was in the same Division as Tyron it would be weird to make excuses to Train at Tyron's Gym.

* * *

Rory was lost in thought when he bumped into a Girl.

"Sorry" He said.

She was a Little Shorter than him. She was clearly attractive, even though she was in casual Reebok jogging bottoms. Rory paused when he saw " **The Chosen One** " Written on her Grey Dethrone T-shirt.

"You know umm...fans can't actually come here on this floor" Rory said.

* * *

"Sweetheart I'm not a fan. I'm Tyron's wife" She said.

Rory paused. This didn't make sense.

"You know that's Great...that you're his **Ex wife** , and you still support him. That's cool" Rory said.

* * *

"Oh no, you're Rory MacDonald right? Tyron faced you before. He'll beat you next time! I'm Tyron's current wife. **His Only wife.** Tyron doesn't mix business with family. That's why he doesn't talk about me" She said.

"I see...Nice meeting you" Rory lied.

* * *

She nodded and walked past him. Her cheap perfume was prickling his nostrils. Rory needed to lie down. On the bus Back he decided that he'd have to see Tyron again. But he'd have to make it look **accidental.**

Rory got out his phone and clicked on Tyron's website...


	2. GSP Rules

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Rory looked at Georges St Pierre. For the first time in a long time he could see resentment in Georges' eyes. They were outside American Top Team. Tyron's Main Training Gym. It was called "ATT" for short. Rory and Georges hadn't really been to other Training camps. But Rory had convinced his friend to tag along with him. Tyron and Robbie Lawler were holding a Kick-boxing class, for the community.

 **Anyone** could show up. Rory didn't want to go on his own. That would be too obvious. He asked Former UFC Welter-weight Champion Georges ST Pierre to come along. Georges was such a nice Guy that he agreed to come. Georges was dressed in Red Reebok Sponsor clothes. Rory was dressed in Blue.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Georges asked. "You know it's going to feel **...odd** in there" Georges told him.

"We're just having a fun day out" Rory said.

Georges smirked and pushed open the glass doors of ATT. Rory followed him in. They both threw each other confused looks as they were surrounded by Teenagers in UFC Fighter T-shrts. As soon as they saw Georges they all followed him like he was the MMA Pied Piper.

* * *

"Okay Guy's you can have a auto-graph session **after-wards** " Tyron said.

Rory looked up as Tyron spoke. He'd looked good. Quite smart, but he was dressed Casually in "The Chosen One" T-shirt and and White ATT jogging bottoms. Rory didn't want to be caught staring, so he just looked at the walls instead.

"So everybody grab a Partner. First were going to practise Calf kicks" Tyron said.

* * *

Some kid pulled on Georges' T-shirt and asked if they could team up with him. Georges was never going to say no to a short pale skinny kid with a Bowl Cut. So Rory ended up training with Jobnas Bilharinho, who was a New Signing for the UFC.

"Wow, how did you get Georges here?" He asked.

"Well...Georges finally got a day off..so..." Rory said as he helped Jonas put his boxing Gloves on.

* * *

"Me and Tyron are going to show you a cresent Kick." Robbie said. "You're going to put your dominant leg forward, and elevate your leg in an Arch. Okay Go"

Rory did it pretty easily, and so did Jonas. Jonas Bilharinho had grown up doing Twae-kwon-do and Karate. Georges was helping the kid and he was doing the cresent Kick several times. When Tyron opened his mouth to speak but no-one was paying attention.

"Next were gonna show you a Wheel kick, it's famous in the UFC" Tyron said.

* * *

"Can **Georges** show us?" One Teenager with a Tap-out T-shirt said.

"We'll you know this is an **ATT** presentation and Welter-weight Champion Robbie is here so.."

Rory interupted Tyron by saying: "Who do you want as your Teacher Guys? Tyron, Robbie or **GSP?** " He asked.

* * *

The ATT Gym erupted with chants of "GSP! GSP !GSP!" Georges shrugged and moved towards the front of the Gym. Tyron and Robbie stepped back giving Dirty looks to Rory. Georges took over their Teaching positions. Georges was a great Teacher. Rory had Georges as a Teacher **all the time** at Tristar. It was an honour to be taught MMA By Georges. Rory was pleased that these Teenagers got the chance to be a part of this.

Georges was always very thorough with instructions. Making Different kicks sound easy for the Skinny kids, and possible for the over-weight ones. He would correct The students without making them feel stupid. He'd make jokes about his own career and how bad he was in MMA at the beginning.

* * *

"The first time I got hit, I was **almost** crying! I couldn't even block punches, you can all do it better than me. Thank you for your time everyone!" Georges said with a nod.

Everyone clapped, or so Rory thought. He looked over to the right to see Tyron, Robbie and one of the ATT Owner's Mr Lambert talking in a Corner talking. Georges signed autographs for everyone. As soon as he left, all of the kids followed him. Rory saw Robbie go into the Gym Machine area. When Tyron was finally on his own, Rory helped him clean the mats.

"Haven't you done enough for one day?" Tyron asked moving away from him.

* * *

"What?" Rory asked.

"Look around Rory. This the **ATT** Gym" Tyron said.

"So?" Rory said looking around the "ATT" White Red and Blue logos on the wall.

"So? So? Me and Robbie were doing just fine before you brought " **The French Connection** " into our Gym. You just can't handle ATT's success" Tyron said.

* * *

"What does that mean? I don't give a shit about your Gym" Rory said indignantly.

Tyron snorted. He squirted bleach spray onto the mats. He went into Mr Lambert's office and came back with a mop and a Bucket. He started cleaning and explaining at the same time.

"If you don't give a shit, why are you here?" Tyron asked.

"To Kick-box" Rory lied.

* * *

"Bull. You came here to Embarrass me and Robbie. You know how famous Georges is. You knew everyone would be **on his balls**. You brought Georges here to make ATT look bad" Tyron said as he dunked the mop in the bucket furiously.

He nodded to Mr Lambert as Mr Lambert left the room.

"Are we alone?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Why? You scared of me without Georgie?" Tyron teased. Yeah, we're alone"

"Georges had a day off. I hadn't seen him in a while, so we came here" Rory said.

"That's **crap** and you know it. You brought Georges here because you're still pissed at me. Stay pissed at me, but don't come here and take it out on my Gym. I know what game you're playing Rory MacDonald. You only got Georges here, to Embarrass Robbie" Tyron said.

* * *

Tyron's team-mate Robbie was the **UFC Welter-weight Champion**. Tyron and Robbie were friends. Rory didn't know how close they were. Some-times Rory didn't want to know. Rory's last fight was with Robbie. Robbie had fractured Rory's nose in Round one. But Rory felt fine. He was healed up by good cutmen.

He just hoped other Great Cutmen didn't get fired, like Stitch. At UFC 189 Rory was putting pressure on Robbie for **all** Five Rounds. He was winning the fight. Firas, his head coach had told him that. Rory went into Round Five, over-confident. He didn't protect his nose as well as he should have. He threw a Right hand, Robbie ducked and hit him on the nose.

* * *

Rory could still remember the crunch of his Nose **being flattened**. He couldn't describe the pain. He collasped on the floor. Robbie Lawler kept the Title. And the fame... and the Glory. Everyday Rory would wake up and try to forget that UFC 189 had ever happened.

Now he could see why Tyron was pissed. But none of his accusations were true.

"Tyron I didn't being Georges to piss you off. You're just getting paranoid" Rory said.

* * *

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to tell me the truth"

"And I don't expect you to tell me about your wife" Rory snapped.

Now it was Tyron's turn to look surprised. He pushed the mop and bucket over to Rory. Rory pulled out the mop and got to work cleaning the mats. It was less Awkward this way.

* * *

"What about **her?** I told you that I had kids" Tyron said.

"With **who** Exactly? I met her in the Hotel" Rory confessed.

He turned his back to Tyron and cleaned the mats, and pushed them to the back of the room. Rory was looking at Pictures of Douglas Lima and Jessica Aguilar on the wall, when he felt Tyron's muscular arm around his waist.

"So GSP, wasn't intentional?"

* * *

"Is your wife "Intentional?" Rory asked.

"Cut it out Rory. You want me to dump my wife because we **made out**? You want me to leave my family because I spanked you? Get real"

Rory didn't complain when Tyron turned him around and kissed him. Surprisingly Rory kissed him back, because Tyron kind of **made sense**. Could Rory judge him, when they'd only made out once?...Now Twice. Rory caressed Tyron's neck. But when Tyron grabbed his ass, Rory pulled away from him.

* * *

"If you want, you can come to Tristar some time" Rory said.

"Can't happen. They'd be camera's up our asses" Tyron said.

Rory nodded. The sight of Rory MacDonald training with Tyron Woodley would be too much for the Greedy MMA Media to resist. But if Rory played nice with the media, and kept his answers short, the MMA websites would record them, interview them, and leave them alone.

* * *

"We could Train at Tristar leave and come back" Rory said.

"Sounds Good. But what if I want a **Private** Training Session with Rory MacDonald?" Tyron asked, nudging Rory's nose with his own.

* * *

Rory walked to his Rucksack and took out a bunch of keys, With a Canadian Flag Key Holder.

"I've got **Tristar Gym keys.** My Coach Firas, trusts me with them. I might as well use them" Rory said, as Tyron ran his hand across Rory's stomach.


End file.
